The Glory of Tang Dynasty
Details *'Title:' 大唐荣耀 / Da Tang Rong Yao *'English title:' The Glory of Tang Dynasty *'Genre:' Period, romance Part 1 *'Episodes:' 60 *'Broadcast network:' Beijing TV, Anhui TV *'Broadcast period:' 2017-Jan-29 to 2017-Mar-01 *'Viewership ratings:' peak = 0.75%, average = 0.586% (BTV), 0.486% (AHTV) http://weibo.com/u/2635260410 *'Air time:' 22:00 (Monday to Thursday) *'Opening theme song:' For the Empire (为江山) by Sun Nan *'Ending theme song:' Tang Dynasty Rhyme (唐韵) by Tan Jing Synopsis The story of Shen Zhen Zhu. She married Prince Li Chu during one of the most turbulent periods in the history of Tang Dynasty. When Rebellion of An Lu Shan forced the Royal family to escape the capital city, she, however, stayed behind to show solidarity with the Tang citizens. Although she was captured by the opposing force, she never gave up protecting her people. User/Viewer Ratings Cast *Jing Tian as Shen Zhenzhu **Xu Shuo as young Shen Zhenzhu *Ren Jia Lun as Li Chu ;Officials *Wan Qian as Dugu Jingyao *Mao Zi Jun as An Qingxu **Huang Yi as young An Qingxu *Du Yuan as Yang Guozhong *Li Tian Zhu as Li Fuguo *Lam Suet as An Lushan *Lu Xing Yu as Shi Siming *Chang Cheng as Li Mi *Qu Gang as Zhangsun E ;Royal Family *Shu Chang as Murong Linzhi *Qin Jun Jie as Li Tan *Liu Wei Wei as Empress Zhang *Wang Jin Song as Emperor Suzong *Zhang Wei Na as Li Ruo *Tang Jing Mei as Cui Caiping *Zeng Li as Noble Consort Yang *Qin Han as Emperor Xuanzong *Fang Xiao Li as Crown Princess Wei *Pu Shuo as Li Xi *Ma Wen Yuan as Li Chengcai *Geng Li Ming as Pei Liangdi *Zhang Zhe Yu as Li She *Chen Hong Jin as Li Shu ;Uyghurs *Yu Xiao Wei as Moyan Chuo *Ma Cheng Cheng as Hasili *Zhao Dong Ze as Ye Hu *Luo Mi as Zhemi Yi *Wang Xiao Wei as Nibibei *Guo Rui Xi as Aqi'na *Chen Zhe Lun as Duo Dijie **Han Hao Lin as young Duo Dijie ;Others *Cao Yu Chen as Feng Shengyi *Liang Jing Xian as He Lingyi **Fan Meng as Lin Er *Xu Si Yu as Hongrui *Mi Mi as Suci **Zhao Tian Ge as young Su Ci *Yang Ming Na as Lady of Han *Lam Suet as An Lushan *Lu Peng as Yan Ming *Feng Li as Zhang Deyu *Ma Xiao Feng as Gao Lishi *Lu Ying as Bai Shao *Yu Qing as Chang Xi *Shen Bao Ping as Shen Yizhi *Liu Fang as Madam Jiang, Zhenzhu's mother *Chen Guan Ning as Duo Zebu *Wang Jiu Sheng as Li Bai *Wang Bo Qing as Chen Xuanli *He Qiang as Wei Jian *Liu Chen Xia as Elder Princess *Chen Zhi Hui as Guo Ziyi *Wang Kai as Li Guangbi *Bi Han Wen as Li Zhu'er *Wu Hao as Zhan Keming *Zhang Hai Feng as Cheng Yuanzheng *Yan Wei as Chen Zhou *Zhang Shen Rong as Xue Qiao *Zhang Chun Zhong as Wan Shitong *Gu De Chao as Wei Jiansu *Ren Xue Hai as Chen Xilie *Bai Jin Cheng as Liu Run *Huang Tian Qi as Shen An *Zhang Zhi Wei as Dugu Cheng *Qu Gang as Zhangsun E *Mei Han as Madame Cui *Tan Li Min as Madame Dou *Lu Yan as Dou Lian'er *Wei Zhi Qiang as Li Chao Part 2 *'Episodes:' 32 *'Broadcast network:' Beijing TV, Anhui TV *'Broadcast period:' 2017-Apr-03 to 2017-May-03 *'Opening theme song:' Glory (荣耀) by Ren Jia Lun *'Ending theme song:' Pearl (珍珠) by Ji Ke Xie Yi (吉克携逸) Synopsis After Li Tan's death, Empress Zhang and Si Shiming successfully planted seeds of doubt in Emperor Suzong's mind, resulting in the removal of Li Chu's military power. Dugu Jingyao is willing to marry Li Chu to help him regain power, and Zhenzhu helps Li Chu make a decision by forcing him to divorce her. Ultimately, Empress Zhang is defeated, and Li Chu ascends the throne as Emperor. Cast *Jing Tian as Shen Zhenzhu *Ren Jia Lun as Li Chu ;Officials *Wan Qian as Dugu Jingyao *Mao Zi Jun as An Qingxu *Li Tian Zhu as Li Fuguo *Lu Xing Yu as Shi Siming *Chang Cheng (常铖) as Li Mi ;Royal Family *Shu Chang as Murong Linzhi *Liu Wei Wei as Empress Zhang *Wang Jin Song (王劲松) as Emperor Suzong *Zhang Wei Na (张维娜) as Li Ruo *Qin Han (秦汉) as Emperor Xuanzong ;Uyghurs *Yu Xiao Wei as Moyan Chuo *Zhao Dong Ze (赵东泽) as Ye Hu *Luo Mi (罗米) as Zhemi Yi ;Others *Cao Xi Ge (曹曦戈) as Feng Shengyi *Liang Jing Xian (梁婧娴) as He Lingyi *Fan Meng (范梦) as Ling'er *Mi Mi (米咪) as Suci *Feng Li (冯粒) as Zhang Deyu Production Credits *'Original writing (novel):' Da Tang Hou Fei Zhi Zhen Zhu Chuan Qi (大唐后妃传之珍珠传奇) by Cang Mingshui (沧溟水) *'Producer:' Zhong Cong Hai 钟聪海 *'Director:' Liu Guo Nan 刘国楠, Yin Tao 尹涛 *'Screenwriter:' Liu Fang 刘芳, Li Hui Min 李惠敏 External Link *Baidu Baike Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2017 Category:Beijing TV Category:Anhui TV Category:Romance Category:Historical Category:H&R Century Pictures